


Hurt

by Silveralm



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, CORMANO MADE ME DO IT, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveralm/pseuds/Silveralm
Summary: (Want some more PDC fic? Well, I've got a few more sitting rightherefor you!)





	Hurt

“You hurt me,” Cry said, stepping away from Pewds. He stood tensely, watching his - his… well, watching _him_ closely.

“I didn’t mean to,” Pewds pleaded, moving to step forward again but hesitating upon seeing Cry’s glare. 

“But you did,” Cry growled. Pewds lifted his hand out to him and Cry flinched away. “You _did_.”

“Cry..,” Pewds said uselessly, gazing at Cry with sadness. Cry clenched his fists, feeling his anger build up, burning his insides with ice. He could feel himself shaking. 

“No. If - If,” Cry paused, trying to calm himself. “If you don’t have anything important to say, just leave!”

“I was trying to protect you, Cry!” Pewds countered, grinding his teeth. “I didn’t think you’d react like this.”

“You haven’t even said sorry yet,” Cry spat. His nails were digging into his palm. “ _You haven’t even said sorry_.”

“Well, I am! I thought I didn’t need to say it, Cry!” Pewds said quickly. “I thought it would be _obvious_.”

Cry remained quiet, glaring at Pewds. 

Pewds sighed. “Look, I’m sorry, okay?”

“You aren’t. I should have known earlier. If you really cared about me, if you valued me _at all_ , you would have told me. You would have told me.” Cry challenged. 

“Cry…”

“Leave.”

“Cry, please.”

“ _Leave_.”

The two stood across from each other, Pewds looking desperately at Cry whilst the other avoided his eyes. 

“Goodbye, Cry,” Pewds whispered finally, stepping towards the door. “I’m sorry.”

“Goodbye, Pewds,” Cry replied, tone emotionless. He waited until Pewds left before lifting his eyes to glare at the door. “I hope we _never_ met again.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Want some more PDC fic? Well, I've got a few more sitting right [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/PDC_Week_2017/works) for you!)


End file.
